The present invention relates to a disappearing ink marking system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disappearing ink marking system that is adaptable to the sole of a user.
Numerous innovations for marking systems have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a disappearing ink marking system that is adaptable to the sole of a user.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,927 to Ehrlich teaches an invisible ink that includes a low weight percentage of polyvinyl pyrolidone resin, a colorless reagent capable of giving a colored reaction product with another reagent, and butyl or amyl alcohol which is a liquid at room temperature. An appropriate reagent is used to react thereby producing a visible image on the printed surface.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,782 to Liberman teaches a pigmented sheet of polyethylene plastic that has a density in the range of about 0.95 to about 0.96. The sheet has a uniform, substantially smooth, non-glossy surface, and contains minute indentations in the surface. The indentations cause the surface to receive and retain an ink marking composed of a plurality of essentially dry dye particles which adhere to the surface of the sheet but which may be readily removed therefrom by light mechanical abrasion.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,132 to Seregely et al. teaches an erasing system that includes a marking board that has a marking board with a smooth, hard, non-porous surface of plastic, and a porous point pen that has an ink therein which will deposit uniform, legible traces, markings or lines on the plastic surface and which can be removed therefrom with a dry cloth or paper tissue.
Yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,462 to Lange et al. teaches a latent sensitizing ink which includes a nonpolymeric, oleophilic, organic Arrhenius acid anion vehicle component, a cationic counter-ion, a thinner, and an oil receptive filler, and at least one color-generating component. The ratio of filler to the vehicle component is about 0.5:1 to about 6:1.
Finally, another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,974 to Carnahan et al. teaches a coloring book that releases fragrances during the normal course of coloring an image without scratching or pulling apart the sheets on which the image is placed.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for marking systems have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.